Memories
by violetyum
Summary: he looked into her green eyes filled with tears & his heart was painfully beating now. 'do you love him' her eyes reflected agony as slowly, she nodded. his once calm stature & lips once smiling for her was now gone. it was too much, then he left.
1. Chapter 1

**Bridge**

Chapter One: The Clash

The sun was pleasantly shining above the sky in mid September though the soft hustling of the cold wind made a certain red head girl feel uneasy. She shivered as the wind passed her by. She crossed her arms as she walked towards the midst of busy students coming in to Platform nine and three quarters. It was noisy as different people were talking all over and there was a bit of bumping too. She almost made her way inside when suddenly a boy bumped her so hard that made her fall to the ground. She looked up and people were now staring at the commotion then soon after she felt her right arm in pain.

"Oh bullocks! Sorry bout that. Lemme help." Then the boy reached out to her. She looked at the hand quite hesitant then reached for it with a shy smile. "Im really sorry bout that, miss…?"

"Lily... Lily Evans." The girl looked down quite timidly.

"Right. Sorry bout that again, Lily. Im Remus by the way." The boy said and when Lily looked up he gave a smile and quite a few seconds after a boy with very messy black hair came from behind him and playfully elbowed Remus.

"Hey Moony." The boy smiled so broadly and looked at the redhead in front of him that seemed to look so innocent. He had a glimpse of her striking green eyes, she wasn't that bad after all. "Got an early thing here ey?"

Remus rolled his eyes "Not what you're thinking, Prongs. I accidentally bumped in to her that's all. Oh really sorry bout that again, Lily."

Lily just nodded her head and murmured "No Problem." Then immediately walked away towards the train.

"Weird lass…Anyways, lets get in now, mate. A lot of catching up to do with Sirius and Wormtail." And with that both boys, together with the crowd, made their way to the train.

Lily Evelienne Evans was just a very simple girl with long straight red hair that's always on a tight pony tail and her soft beautiful emerald green eyes always looking down to the ground. This made people walk past her, not minding the beauty that this creature has and could bring. She's always seen alone, doing things on her own. Her flaming red hair seemed to be in contrast with the typical fiery tempers of which they are known for. She was different.

As Lily walked inside the compartment labelled "For Head Boy and Girl", she came to a halt and was quite hesitant to get inside but it was too late to go back, the person sitting inside caught sight of her already. It was the boy who she met earlier. His calm blue eyes looked at her as she entered and he smiled again. Lily saw the Head Boy badge pinned on his robes.

"Oh, so you're Lily, the Head Girl." He said, "Sorry for what happened back there."

The timid redhead just smiled and nodded her head then sat at the opposite side where he sat. Lily immediately focused her gaze out in the window then the train started its whistle and was off.

Remus looked at her, a lot of things going inside his head about this girl in front of him. She was very quiet and shy and—innocent. The rays of the sun came streaming down to her face that made her green eyes sparkle so alluringly and Remus noticed this. She was a mystery, and she was captivating him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bridge**

Chapter Two: Silenced

The feast in the Great Hall was one of the biggest event in the year-Welcoming of students, starting of a new school year and this means a whole new pack of surprises of mayhem from the Marauders. A group of four boys whose popularity known to the entire school not just because of their charming and good looks but also their unremarkable high grades in academic performances and their undeniably craziest, and wackiest ways to pull up pranks and havoc but all in the name of fun and laughter. This doesn't label them bad, its just that they are just stretching out the word 'fun'.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

The four Marauders.

James is the boy known for his very, very messy black hair and hazel brown eyes under his thin round glasses. He was tall and handsome and this made a great advantage to all the girls to fall for him plus his undeniably good skills in playing Quidditch. Surely, girls really look up to have a date with him.

Sirius Black is the one responsible for the suave lines getting to girl's hearts. Together with James, he never had a serious relationship ever. With the numerous girls he had, he had one secret that once revealed, it would greatly create an impact of change in his reputation. Despite this, there is so much more than what meets the eye for both him and James.

Remus Lupin is the most clever among the group and quite the silent one among them. He's the wisest as well and he gives the group some slight conscience of each prank that they make, making it less brutal or whatever you might call it. In short terms, he's the most sensible one.

Peter Pettigrew on the other hand seemed to be the most different among the group. He's always seen in a dreamy state and his ideas seem to be a bit far fetched but nevertheless, he's the person responsible for cleaning up some mess after pranks. He just had some ways to deal with the authorities that they get the sympathy from them. It works a lot.

It was in the middle of the feast when the Marauders could finally chit chat on everything they could think of, and this time, they were talking about the plans for the year. Well, except for James who seened to be looking at a certain redhead in the far end corner of the Gryffindor table.

"Moony" James suddenly cut off Sirius' talking. Remus looked at James. "The red head you bumped in this morning, the weird girl…what was her name?"

"Lily." Remus answered and looked at where James was looking at too. "That's her."

"she seems…" James was finding out the words he was looking for, "different."

Sirius looked at her then continued eating. "What's the big deal, Prongs?"

"Yeah she is different." Remus agreed then continued eating and changed the subject, " How was your mum, Prongs? Didn't get the chance to send some cakes my mum baked..Your mum loved her cooking."

James' gaze was cut off as he looked at Remus, "Oh yeah! My mum was craving for the chocolate one your mum sent the last time."

"Check that out, Prongs!" Sirius butt in and pointed at a girl sitting on the Ravenclaw table whose eyes were on Sirius also. He winked at her. "Im going to be her boyfriend in about…" Sirius checked hi watch then gazed up for a while then continued "in about twenty minutes."

James chuckled while Remus rolled his eyes. Peter? He was just eating.

After the feast, everybody went up to their common rooms, obviously tired about everything. The Marauders arrived first in the common room and as they settle in their 'spot', Lily came in, whose head was still looking down. She was carrying a small book on her hands.

"Lily!" James called out. The redhead looked at him, clearly startled that someone called her name. She came to an abrupt stop and looked at the brown hazel eyes who just called her name. They gazed at each other for a while then she continued to walk up at the girl's dormitory, without a word and without looking back. She didn't even ask why James' called her.

"She's weird, man." Sirius commented.

"She's just shy, that doesn't label her weird." Remus corrected.

James stood from his seat and walked towards the path Lily had passed. He bent over to the floor and came back with a piece of paper in his hands.

"What's that, Prongs?" Peter asked, sitting at the farthest seat.

James opened the folded paper and saw a sketch of a couple sitting under a black dark sky filled with stars. It was bewitching to look at, and at the bottom of the paper wrote the initials 'L.E.' James looked at the sketch again, it was quite a picture.

Sirius took the paper away from James grasp and looked at it then Remus took it from Sirius and looked at it too, Peter seemed quite less interested in looking at it. James then took it from Remus.

"I saw it slip from her notebook, that's why I called her but it seemed she got scared." James stared at the sketch again.

"Well yeah, i suppose she did the right thing." Sirius said playfully.

Then James threw the pillow beside him to Sirius' face. "Oh shut up."

Remus remained silent and looked at the paper in James' hand, then looked away.


End file.
